Of Mice and a Teen Girl 2006
by thartman1956
Summary: This is the story of Kim Possible playing for a fantasy football league made of mostly of cartoon characters. Please read and review. And please be constructive in your criticisms, meaning if you think this is wrongsick, please tell me why that's so!
1. Foreward

"**OF MICE AND A TEEN GIRL"** **So The Football Drama and Triumph**

Author's note: All characters mentioned in this work are owned by their respective companies.

**FOREWORD**

Mickey Mouse is the world's most recognized cartoon character. He helped build an entertainment empire for the late Walt Disney that now includes television, radio, and cable broadcasting, motion picture and television production, theme parks, recorded music, online content, the list goes on. And Mickey has had competition through the years that have tried to dethrone him as the "king" of cartoon characters: Bugs Bunny, Tom & Jerry, The Flintstones, Scooby-Doo, The Smurfs, The Simpsons, Spongebob Squarepants. Yet the Mouse has always reined supreme.

Mickey sprang to existence in the animated short, "Steamboat Willie" in 1928. In 2002, the empire that the "Mouse" built spawned another hot animated property. The television episode "Crush" debuted a character that unlike other Disney characters, wasn't a mouse, duck, dog, pig, or any other talking "funny animal", but a human teenaged girl, an ordinary girl that does rather amazing things. Her name was Kim Possible, and her show has become arguably, the most successful Disney animated franchise since "The Lion King" and "Toy Story".

The Disney All-Stars plays football in the Atlantic Conference of the United States Cartoon Football League. Established in 1983 in Orlando, Florida, the team has had many successes over the years, as well as some seasons that they'd rather forget about. Mickey Mouse is the coach, captain and quarterback of the Disney team; his "girlfriend" Minnie Mouse is one of his wide receivers. In 2005, after the lackadaisical play of his other wide receiver cost Disney a crucial game, Mickey decided to replace him with the teen girl wonder. Kimberly Ann Possible, already a straight-A student, a cheerleader for her high school, and a crime fighter who frequently has to "save the world", eagerly joined the team the following winter with high hopes and expectations. However Kim soon discovers she might not have been the hotshot she thought she was. Among her adversities; arch villains who are now her teammates that carry their personal vendettas onto the practice field. Grueling practices that leave her totally exhausted, then returning to her quarters only to face a screaming, raving tutor. The perception that her talents and abilities are being overlooked in favor of more established players. The self doubt and lack of confidence that resulted from these adversities often left Kim wondering if the house of cards she built for herself was about to collapse, destroying her young career and her spirit in the process. It was up to Mickey to help Kim find her self-esteem and rebuild her self-confidence in the face of adversity.

Join Kim as she takes us into the seldom-explored inner sanctum of USCFL football. She lets us witness first hand the grueling practices she has to endure. She introduces us to her newfound friends that are popularly known as the "Disney Princesses". She lets us join her during study table with her gruff, surly tutor. She shows us an incident where an innocent wink nearly turned into a violent physical altercation. She takes us into the locker room on game day and onto the playing field during the game itself. She lets us listen in on a heart-felt conversation she had with Mickey and one of her peers. And above all, she teaches us, through her own experiences how to be a winner in the face of adversity.

In 2006, Kim Possible's rookie season was truly "a season on the brink". It was a season where she was the brink of greatness, and on the brink of self-destruction. It was also a season of exuberance, self-pity, despair, and triumph. It was also, most importantly, a season of personal growth.

A famous college basketball coach once said, "A good player only makes himself good. A great player makes all those around him better." And the slogan for a Japanese luxury carmaker goes, "Dedicated to the pursuit of perfection." To Kim Possible, these are not empty phrases; she lives these ideas every day. She's not satisfied just to make herself just a good player; she inspires to be a great player. She pursues perfection. To this end, she works hard to make herself and the players around her better every day. The end result of what happens when a brain surgeon and a rocket scientist reproduce is fond of saying, "I've come to realize that the USCFL doesn't just teach football skills. We teach life skills here. These are ideas that every athlete should aspire to."

This is her "sitch".


	2. 2003 04

**2003-04**

Mickey Mouse had become aware of Kim Possible's existence as early as 2003 as the "Foremost Teen Crime Fighter's" exploits had become widely known, thus, becoming more popular around the Disney community. But Mickey was reluctant to recruit her to his team at that time because of, one, her age and maturity, and two, finding an available slot for her that matched her abilities. However, just because Mickey didn't had an available slot for her at that time didn't mean he was disinterested in her. On the contrary, he knew the teen might someday be joining the team. It wasn't so much a matter of if; it was a matter of when. To this end, he had her scouted, hiring an organization called the Global Justice Network (not to be confused with the Justice League of America) to get the scoop on Kim. To do this, the services of an agent by the name of Will Du (about Kim's age) were utilized. He then accompanied her on some of her cases. Du filled a double role; he would not only spy for his agency, he would also relay scouting information back to Disney. While this was going on, Disney player representatives interviewed some of Kim teachers and her cheerleading coach. Kim, however, was not aware that she was being scouted.

Mickey Mouse wasn't the only one who wondered if Kim Possible was ever going to join the team. Kim, herself, often wondered the same thing. She often watched the Disney All-Stars play on TV and once was overheard to have quipped, "Gee, I'd really like to be playing on that field right now." As it turned out, neither would have all that long to wait.


	3. Summer 2005

**SUMMER 2005**

Disney's football team, while making the playoffs in 2005, had several weaknesses that were readily apparent. Among them was the fact that Minnie Mouse was having trouble getting open, because defenses were swarming around her. Mickey Mouse's number two wide receiver, Max, while competent, wasn't all that good in his position. Only Buzz Lightyear's rushing were keeping Disney in playoff contention. Together, these weaknesses spelled trouble, and this was clearly demonstrated in Disney's second regular season game against Hanna-Barbera at Atlanta. It began as an easy rout, Disney jumping out to a 31-10 halftime lead. Buzz was having a good game, but again Minnie has having trouble getting open. She did manage a touchdown reception (and even that was a struggle), but was held to 89 yards total pass offense for the game. The trouble really began early in the third quarter when it appeared Disney was going to score again. Buzz was tripped up, twisting his ankle as he fell, causing a bad sprain, and had to come out. Without Buzz, the drive bogged down; however, Disney was still able to score a field goal, making the score 34-10. As it turned out, that was Disney's last score of the game. Two possessions later, on a second and seven, Donald Duck snapped the ball wildly, the ball going right between Mickey's legs. There was a wild scramble for the ball, and Blue Falcon recovered for HB. Two plays later, Pebbles Flintstone found a wide-open Shaggy Rogers for a touchdown. The extra point made the score 34-17. Towards the end of the third, Scooby-Doo caught a 29-yard TD pass from Pebbles to bring HB to within ten 34-24. Most of the fourth quarter was a defensive struggle, neither team making much offense. Then with 4:52 to go, Mickey threw an interception to Judy Jetson. Seconds later, Pebbles found Shaggy for a 69-yard TD reception. The point after made the score 34-31. The two teams traded three-and outs, until Disney found themselves third and six on their own 24-yard line with 1:52 to go. This was a crucial possession for Disney. Mickey, at this point, didn't care if Disney scored again; he just wanted to run time off the clock. He had two plays in mind here; if the HB defense lined up expecting a pass play, he would resort to a play called the "bump". He would drop back as if to pass, then when the defense spread, he would run up the middle. This play was often good for seven or eight yards. On the other hand, if the defense lined up expecting a rushing play, he would go with a short sideline pass to Max, which also often netted seven yards or so. As Disney lined up, he found the HB defense lined up expecting a pass play. He called the signals for the bump play, but before the ball was even snapped, he heard the whistles calling the play dead. Goofy had jumped offsides, resulting in a five-yard penalty. Now third and eleven from the 19, Mickey had to pass, no doubt about it. He hated to be in this situation, with the HB defense not allowing Minnie any receptions, and Max incapable (or unwilling) to make any big pass catches. But Mickey now had to try to pass the ball to either Minnie or Max. Mickey dropped back to pass, but found Minnie covered in defenders, and Max, while open, was way short of a first down. Finally, after eight seconds or so, Dick Dastardly came back and flushed Mickey out of the pocket. Throwing to Minnie meant throwing into a crowd, and Max was nowhere to be seen, so Mickey now had no alternative but to try and throw the ball away. As Mickey cocked his arm back to throw, Vincent Van Ghoul popped Mickey from behind. The ball flew into the air, straight to a waiting Snagglepuss. "Heavens to Mergatroid, a recovered fumble, even. Exit, stage right," he said, and exit stage right he did, right into the endzone for the winning score! With the extra point, the score was now 38-34 in favor of HB. Disney got the ball back, but their chances ended when Mickey threw yet another interception. HB killed the clock, and that was it.

Mickey, as captain, was also the de-facto coach. He didn't scream at his players, but he railed. He praised Minnie and Buzz for their efforts, but was less than happy with certain others. He jumped all over Donald for his fumbled snap, Max for contributing nothing ("a doornail would have given us a better performance"), and Goofy for jumping offsides on that critical third-down play in the closing minutes of the game. Finally, Mickey turned to Minnie and said: "I want Kim Possible on this team!"

Despite this loss, Disney still made the playoffs in 2005, defeating Walter Lantz 31-13 in the first game, though losing in the second round to the Five's A Mob Currents 41-38. After that, Mickey took part in the USCFL's Goodwill Tour, along with all the other team captains. Towards the end of this journey, he witnessed the battle in which Daphne Blake sent Verona Dimpsey to a watery "death" at sea. Mickey, along with all the others, was shocked to have been witness to such violence. While he deplored violence, he was overheard to have said: "I think she (Verona) got exactly what was coming to her."

Following the tour, true to his word, Mickey traveled to Middleton to visit with Kim Possible. He arrived at her home at mid-afternoon, and had a long friendly chat with the teen. Mickey with quite impressed with Kim. Besides being a crime-fighter, she was also a cheerleader for her high school (and therefore, knew quite a bit about football), and had also played soccer, so she possessed considerable athletic qualities, essential for the game of football. Kim was very interested in Mickey's proposals. "What's the sitch," she asked the Disney icon ("Sitch" being her word for "situation".) There was one problem, though. Kim was not yet 18, so for her to join the League, both her and Mickey had to get her parents permission first. Both parents were still at work at the time, so Mickey went to Middleton Jail to recruit two reserve defensive players, Dr. Drakken and Shego, both sworn enemies of Kim's. Dr. Drakken was being jailed for helping Shego escape prison, while Shego was imprisoned for escape, and allowing her cellmate (Verona) to escape with her. Mickey offered both prisoners positions on his team through the League's FORE program, which allows those who have been less-than-outstanding citizens a chance for freedom, while playing football for the League. Any monies earned by such participants goes towards compensating their past victims. Once this was done, Mickey returned to Kim's home to complete her recruiting process.

By then, both parents had returned home, and both listened patiently to Mickey's recruiting pitches. Both had the title of "Doctor"; Jean Ann Possible was a neurosurgeon at Middleton General Hospital and Middleton Clinic, and James Timothy Possible was a rocket scientist. After hearing the recruiting speeches, "Mrs." Dr. Possible asked her daughter, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, I am sure," Kim replied. With that, all the necessary paperwork was signed, and with that, Kim Possible became the newest member of the Disney All-Stars.

However, another issue became apparent. Kim was still in school, and with training camp starting in January and the regular season beginning in March, she would miss the second semester of high school. It was imperative that even while playing in the League that Kim continues to receive her education. Arrangements to do just that was quickly worked out. Kim would continue to attend Middleton High through correspondence. Her computer nerd friend, Wade, would obtain her lessons from the school, and using the Web, relay them to her. She would complete the required schoolwork and return them to the school electronically via Wade. She would also be assigned a tutor.


	4. January 2006

**JANUARY 2006**

Kim reported to the Disney All-Stars training camp in mid-January, 2006. One of the first things she did was to have a complete physical examination. She later commented that she'd never been so poked and prodded in her life. Upon passing the physical, she was issued her uniform (#16) which was presented to her at a press conference, and shown to the quarters she'd live in during her career as a Disney All-Star.

The players' living quarters was in a secluded section of the Walt Disney World complex, and was segregated into male and female housing units. Each unit was a one-bedroom apartment, and had a living/dining room, kitchenette, a bathroom with tub and shower, and a small walk in closet. A television and telephone was also provided (the players only being responsible for long-distance phone charges). Kim was asked if she needed a computer; a desktop machine would be provided complete with Broadband Internet access free of charge; she declined, saying she had her own laptop. Because players' time was at a premium during camp and the season, the players didn't need to worry about doing laundry. Kim found four burlap sacks, not unlike mail pouches, in her unit. One sack was for her colored clothes, another for whites, the third for permanent press items, and the forth was a spare. Whenever she needed laundry done, she was told to separate her clothes by color, place them in its proper sack, strap it, attach her name tag to the bag, and take it to the laundry chute down the hall for the staff to take care of. When the clothes were done, they would be delivered to her room, neatly folded and ready to be put away. After the "Introduction to Disney Laundry" lesson, it was time for Kim Possible to meet her neighbors.

Kim would be living among the classic Disney female characters that in recent times became popularly known as the "Disney Princesses". On was side of her was Snow White, on the other was Pocahontas's quarters. Ariel lived three doors down from Kim. And between Pocahontas and Ariel was a woman Kim knew only too well, Shego. Kim got to meet these "princesses", and while their appearances and mannerisms were the way she remembered them, they certainly didn't dress the way she remembered them. Rather than wearing ball gowns or Native American garb, the princesses wore jeans, tank tops, shorts, miniskirts and the like around the building. And rather than waltzes, these divas liked to listen to pop and rock music; Beyonce, Mirah Carey, Rob Thomas, and Madonna being popular among them. Ariel, liked to alternate her musical listening between Motley Crue and '70's Disco. However, these princesses were just as friendly and nice as Kim remembered them. Pocahontas put it best. "If you need anything, or someone to talk to, we're here for you," she told Kim. Kim quickly developed a bond between the princesses, and they all became the best of friends.

The next day, camp began in earnest, and the pace was just as frantic and punishing as Kim was told to expect. The first week began with pushups, sit-ups, wind sprints, mile-long runs, and other conditioning drills. The sessions didn't last long, one in the morning, and one in the afternoon, which only lasted two hours or so, but the pace was hectic, and no time was wasted. After the first day on the "job", Kim returned to her unit after training table, totally exhausted. She thought she'd unwind by either watching some television or listening to some music. No sooner than she'd begin to settle in then came a pounding on her door. She opened her door, and there stood none other than Steve Barkin, her "permanent" substitute teacher from school! This man had all the appearances, attitude, and mannerisms of a Marine Corps drill instructor.

"Hello, Possible," Mr. Barkin said. Mr. Barkin rarely if ever, addressed people by their first name.

"Mr. Barkin, why are you here?" Kim asked.

"Ah, I'm happy you asked that, Possible," Barkin replied. "I've been assigned as a 'special educational liaison' between Middleton High School and the Walt Disney All-Stars. In other words, I'm your tutor and chaperone. I guess you can say you're my 'special project'."

"A special whatsit?" Kim replied.

"Can the jokes, Possible," Mr. Barkin barked. "I'm here to see that you get an education. _Nobody_ flunks out on Steve Barkin's watch. And I'm only going to say this once; I can be the nicest guy you'd ever meet, or I can make your life _so_ miserable; it's up to you. You do what I ask of you and we get along fine, but you step out of line, just once…"

"Oh, don't worry about me," Kim answered. "You got my word, I'll do exactly what you ask." At the same time Kim thought, "So NOT the nice dude!"

"I'm glad to hear that, Possible," Barkin said. "I see you brought your laptop. Boot it up and get Wade on that thing. Then grab your books and let's get started. It's time for study table and we've got work to do." And so every Sunday through Thursday evening from 6:30 until 8:00, Steve Barkin held study table with Kim as his reluctant pupil. And when Kim's Disney Princesses friends invited her to the movies, dance clubs, or concerts, Barkin tagged along as well.

Practices during camp were scheduled Monday through Saturdays with two-a-days Monday through Fridays, and a short session on Saturday mornings. The weekday sessions were scheduled with one at eight in the morning and another at three in the afternoon. The Saturday morning practice was held at nine in the morning, meaning that the players got to sleep in an extra hour. There was no practices scheduled on Sundays, but those who choose to could attend chapel, followed by a late morning brunch. The way the schedule worked was that all time on the weekends after the Saturday morning practice was free time. The players usually spent early Saturday afternoons cleaning their units, then hung out, visited with friends or family, and often went to concerts or movies on Saturday night. There was no set curfew, but players were urged to be judicious about the hours they kept, and told to avoid bars and "adult" businesses. Kim's parents visited her every weekend during camp, and always brought Ron Stoppable, Kim's best friend with them. Kim appreciated these visits, as they helped alleviate any feelings of homesickness.

After about three weeks of fundamentals, the practices turned to "breakdown sessions" which isolated some technique or procedure of football, accompanied by game simulation. This day, Kim was participating in a four on four scrimmage. Kim was to be assigned as a wide receiver, so she took part in a passing drill, the object of which was to teach passing routes while honing the skill of catching the ball in traffic. Mickey Mouse was the quarterback; Donald Duck was the center, while Minnie Mouse and Kim were the wide receivers. On defense was Kim's friend Snow White, Mulan, along with reserve players Dr. Drakken and Shego. Mickey would alternative throwing the ball to either Minnie or Kim. The first time Kim caught one of Mickey's passes Shego came back and dropkicked Kim hard. The redhead lay face first on the ground while Shego stood over her, grinning.

"Hey!" Mickey yelled, running to the spot where Shego's transgression occurred. "If you pulled that stunt during a game," Mickey told the black haired nemesis sternly, "you'd be ejected and suspended immediately, I assure you. Need I remind you that if you get kicked off this team, you'd go straight back to prison? So I'd advise you to knock off the roughhouse stuff. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Shego replied. Then after Mickey left, Shego mumbled to herself, "Ah, he's taking all the fun out of football!" Kim picked herself up off the ground, shook the stars out of her head, and the drill resumed without further incident.

Two nights later, during study table, Mr. Barkin quietly told Kim, "You know, Kim, there are a lot of people in Middleton, myself included, who are rooting for you. And I'm here to see to it that you don't let them down."

"Gee, Mr. Barkin, I appreciate that," Kim answered. Mr. Barkin briefly allowed himself a grin but said, "Let's get to work." But less than forty-five minutes later, the ugly side of Steve Barkin became apparent. It started when Kim missed two straight trigonometry questions.

"Possible, do you have a problem with trig?" Barkin said roughly. "That's two in a row you've missed. Now drop and give me twenty."

"Twenty what?" Kim asked perplexed.

"PUSHUPS!" Barkin roared. "What'd you expect to give me, twenty bottles of Bud? Just for that, you can give me thirty! Get going! Unless you want to try for fifty!"

"Yes, sir," Kim answered and dropped to the floor to do her pushups. After about twenty-three or so, Barkin stopped Kim, saying she'd done enough pushups, and that she should get up and get back to work.

The next day, the Princesses told Kim that they heard the commotion coming from her unit. They had thought a madman named "Bud" who had a pushup fetish had invaded Kim apartment, and was fixing to attack her. In fact, the princesses were about ready to break down Kim's door and rescue her from this madman. "No big. That's just my tutor," Kim told them. They all had a good laugh over the incident.

About a week later, all the players went to the Buena Vista Nightclub near the Disney football complex for a show celebrating Florida's Hispanic heritage. This three hour show had three hour-long parts, the first portion was mainly marimba and Maruichi music, followed by tropical Latin music performed by the one and only Gil Lopez, and finally, Latin alternative and the Latin hip-hop music known as _reggaeton._ Of course, Mr. Barkin accompanied Kim Possible to this show. After the Mexican part of the show concluded, Gil and his "Musica de la Salsa" band took the stage and the party began in earnest. Many of the players (including the princesses) took to the dance floor and began dancing, some quite acrobatically. Kim noted that some of their dance moves were not unlike some of the moves she employs when fighting people like Shego. The rhythms were quite intoxicating, and she was fixing to get up and dance herself. And the bandleader himself was quite the hunk. "Gee, what a handsome dreamboat," Kim thought to herself, and she gazed in his direction and winked at him. To Kim's surprise, Gil met her gaze and winked right back at her.

Mulan saw this and said to Kim, "Kim, he may be a hunk but he's spoken for, you're wasting your time and your winks. Ever heard of She-Ra?" Kim looked at Mulan and asked, "She-Ra who's that a Shego wannabe?" Mulan replied, "No Kim, She-Ra is known as The Princess of Power, she's the quarterback and captain of a team known as The Masters of Power. You'll know her soon enough; her team is in our division. We even heard that She-Ra body slammed Daphne Blake to the floor of the dining room of the cruise ship they were on during that Goodwill Tour last year. All because she thought Daphne tried to take him for herself when she in reality, introduced her to him."

Kim then said, "I'd better keep my distance from her then." Mulan replied, "Don't worry about it Kim, She-Ra is a heroine. She's a princess just like most of us, she's very pretty just like us, but she can take care of herself unlike some of us. Most of us look up to her. She is actually very nice. She developed feelings she never knew she had before and it got the best of her at first." Kim got confused but then asked, "OK so like who is Daphne Blake?" Mulan replied, "Daphne Blake is only the hottest player in the entire league." But you might know her best as the clumsy mystery solver that Scooby-Doo had along with him when solving mysteries."

But what happened next caught Kim and everybody else completely off guard. Mr. Barkin saw Gil's wink, and before anyone could stop him, he leaped out of his seat, jumped on stage, and confronted Gil. "Hey!" he shouted. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Gil looked at Barkin and said, puzzled, "I beg your pardon?" Gil was troubled by this turn of events. First Verona Dimpsey, now this idiot. The thought was in his head, that America was land of the nut and the home of the raving lunatic.

"I saw you wink at that girl, Pedro," Mr. Barkin said roughly.

"So?" Gil asked.

"So, I think you're nothing but a _pedophile_," Barkin responded.

"Who are you, her father?" Gil said, becoming increasingly alarmed.

"No, I'm not her father," Barkin replied. "I'm her _teacher_, and I'll teach you to pick up underage girls!" With that Barkin swung at Lopez, the blow missing the Latin drummer. Then Barkin picked up one of Gil's congas and was about to throw it at him when Kim and the princesses arrived. They grabbed Barkin by the arms and dragged him backwards, while Gil was being restrained by his own bandmates.

"Let go of me, God damn it!" Barkin screamed. "Let go!" They _did not _let go of him. As Gil left the stage, Barkin continued to scream an unbroken string of oaths at the bandleader, including several Hispanic slurs. The incident proved to be a real showstopper as the rest of the program was cancelled, and the players were returned to their units. The following Monday morning, Mr. Barkin was asked to report to the Disney football office. There, he was told that maybe he was being over-protective towards Kim, and that any further incidents like the one that occurred at the club would lead to his being relieved as Kim's tutor. Barkin agreed to ease up on Kim.


	5. March 2006

**MARCH 2006**

Kim could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she dressed for her first game as a Disney All-Star against the Fox All-Stars. A brand new team, playing in a brand new city in a brand new stadium, but for this game however, they played in Orlando. She was so nervous, she could barely sit still, her excitement level was so high. She'd been that way since the pre-game meal, which always took place three hours before kickoff. At pre-game, the players gather in a dining room at Epcot Stadium, sit at a long table and are served (the human players, anyway) the following entrees: spaghetti, hamburgers without rolls, pancakes, scrambled eggs, vanilla ice cream, and a choice of iced tea or orange juice. The meal is the same for home and road games. Kim always felt that the pre-game meals served at Epcot Stadium were pretty good, though the "road" spaghetti could be a little funky at times. Following pre-game, it was time to dress for the game. The head coach gave the final game instructions, and then it was time to head out onto the field. "This is it," she thought as she stood at attention as the national anthem played. "I'm really here, playing football for the famous Disney All-Stars!" She got an even bigger thrill hearing her name called as part of the starting lineup during the player introductions. A contingent of nearly 1,500 people from Middleton (including most of Kim's classmates from school, Kim's parents, and Ron) had traveled to this game just to watch Kim Possible play. When they heard her named called, a mighty cheer went up. Then the captains came out for the coin toss, and within moments the contest began.

Kim didn't do badly in her first game. She caught four passes for 136 yards and one touchdown, while her teammate Minnie Mouse caught nine passes for only 116 yards and one touchdown. Kim didn't catch half the passes that first game, but caught for twenty more yards. But like all rookies playing in their first professional game, she made some mistakes. She dropped some passes that could have easily have been caught, and allowed an interception by being out of position on another pass play. But Mickey Mouse wasn't too hard on her after the game; after all, she was a rookie, and she wasn't expected to know it all. In fact, Mickey praised her efforts, saying, "You've got the makings of a great wide receiver. In fact, right now, you're 150 better than the last player we'd had in your position. You've worked hard to get here, and I really do appreciate your efforts." Kim was thrilled to hear that coming from Mickey.


	6. May 2006

**MAY 2006**

As the season progressed, Kim was becoming increasingly disillusioned with her role on the Disney team. To her, it always seemed like Minnie was always getting the big plays. Kim often felt like, "Hey, I worked my butt off to get where I am. Why can't I get some of the glory?" The "straw that broke the camel's back" came during a game against the Fox All-Stars. There, Mickey threw a long touchdown pass to Kim, or so it seemed. Fox challenged the call, saying that Kim had gone out of bounds on the play. The touchdown was nullified. On the very next play, Mickey threw another touchdown pass, but this time to Minnie. This was more than Kim could bear. "That should have been _my_ touchdown!" Kim thought, and spent the rest of the game scowling and shooting dirty looks to both Turanga Leela (who brought up the challenge), and to Minnie who "stole" her touchdown. Fortunately for Kim, Minnie either didn't see Kim's nasty stares, or if she did, said nothing about them. "By God, I'm going to do something about this," Kim thought. "I can't take it anymore!"

Monday morning, Kim asked to be excused from practice that day, citing personal reasons. The request was granted. A gentleman who owed Kim a favor in appreciation for her saving a prized jewel collection from Lord Monkey Fist drove her to Miami from Orlando. Upon arrival in Miami, she went to the Five's A Mob Currents football office, and talked to the player personnel representative there. She told the representative of how she felt the Disney team was paying her lip service, but not letting her have any meaningful plays. The representative listened to Kim's story and fully agreed with her. It turned out that they would have a spot for her in the 2007 season. In fact, she could even be the starting quarterback if she wished! There was a precedent for such a move. The year before, Daphne Blake had been traded from the Hanna-Barbera All-Stars to the Five's A Mob Legends team in Seattle. Both felt that a deal could be reached with Disney, allowing Kim to be released from her current team. Kim told the representative that that sounded good to her, and she'd announce her decision at the end of the current season.

Kim felt she'd be happier playing in Miami. She'd play a bigger role on that team, and thus, be able to contribute more. She also knew some of the players on that team, and had a first cousin that lived in Fort Lauderdale, who drove her back to Orlando after the meeting. Again, Kim would spring her little surprise at the end of the season. She told no one about her little trip to Miami, or what business she had there. As things turned out, she was even cheated out of that chance.

A Miami sports-talk radio station and a Fort Lauderdale newspaper broke the story within a week. Disney football officials, and Mickey Mouse, in particular, were shocked at the news. Mickey wasn't angry at Kim's apparent move, just disappointed. Kim, Mickey felt, had worked hard, gave everything she had, and had really contributed to his team's efforts. Why would she even _think_ about leaving? Mickey did know one thing, he had to act, and act fast.

When the news broke, Kim's phone began ringing off the hook. Mostly it was the media asking for some remarks on the subject, to which she replied, "No comment." Kim's mom called, and then Ron called on the Kimmunicator, both asking the same questions. What's going on? Why are you thinking of leaving Disney? Why? Why? Why?

That evening Mickey Mouse appeared at Kim's apartment. He brought with him Kim's mom and Pebbles Flintstone, who was in the area for an USCFL charity function. Mickey asked Pebbles to be here, he explained, because she was about Kim's age, and could perhaps she could offer her insights on playing in this League. Kim was quite impressed with Pebbles' Stone Age outfit, a pink tiger skin top, white scarf, and a maroon miniskirt. Rather than going barefoot, she wore sandals, though. Wow, Kim thought, where can I can get an outfit like that? Fashion statements aside, the topic turned to the matter at hand, namely Kim's thinking of leaving Disney. The four chatted for over an hour. Why would Pebbles Flintstone be there? Mickey brought the Hanna-Barbera quarterback to prove to Kim that she wasn't the only teenager to have been overlooked or underplayed.

Pebbles began to explain her presence, she said, "Kim my fans remember me best as a cute baby that my father always called his "Pebbley-Pooh". But in this league, how you see me now is the same way kids saw me in the 1970's. After The Flintstones joined in 1983, I served as a backup first to my father, then when we merged with Hanna-Barbera, backed up Daphne Blake and Yogi Bear."

Kim interrupted Pebbles and quipped, "There's that name again Daphne Blake who is she, really?" Pebbles responded, "Daphne is only the best player in this league Kim. She rose from the obscurity that made her what she was on TV into one of the best players in modern football history. And Kim, she is almost like you in many ways, she's a redhead, she's pretty, and most of all she is a teenager." Pebbles asked Mickey to show Kim a picture of her to prove her point, Kim's mouth dropped when she saw the incredible similarities to Daphne and Pebbles. Pebbles continued by saying, "Kim, Hanna-Barbera made me this way because of her."

Kim said, "Your face, clothes, hairstyle, it is amazing. You could pass as a direct ancestor of hers." Pebbles then said, "I do look like her, but I am not like her. I have led a different life than she has. We just wanted you to see that you got a golden opportunity dropped in your lap, take advantage of it. Since Daphne went to play with her adoptive team, I became her replacement. I now have the chance to prove myself. And if Daphne returns back to our team, she may have some competition waiting for her when she does."

Mickey then intervened and said, "Kim you are popular now, but in five, ten, or even twenty years, you can become a distant memory to those who do remember you. Some of the players in this league have been out of the spotlight for years; but this league has kept their memories and spirits alive."

Pebbles added one more thing, "Kim, there are others who are your age too. Believe it or not, some of these players will never grow up, but they will remain that way forever, this league isn't all about playing a game or even winning a championship, this league is about us, all of us. Some will get more attention than others, but once you have that membership card in your hand that says, "USCFL Players Association Member", no one will ever forget you. Kim, there are about nine hundred cartoon characters that belong to the USCFLPA and now you are one of them. And, by the way, I had to have a tutor/ chaperone, just like you do. Mrs. Rockingstone was her name. I'd come home after practice, dead tired, just wanting to grab a bite to eat, and go to bed, and yet, I had to go look at books while listening to her lecture me for a couple of hours every night. And if I wanted to go shopping or to the movies, she followed along as well."

Mickey then asked Kim about how things were going between her and Steve Barkin. Has he eased up on her since the fight at the Buena Vista nightclub, he asked her. Mr. Barkin's attitude was another thing that had been eating at Kim.

"A little," Kim replied. "At least he hasn't made me do any more pushups. But as far as I'm concerned, he's still an arrogant jerk. Why was he assigned to be my tutor in the first place, anyway?"

"You'll have to ask your principal at Middleton High that question," Mickey said. "He was the one who assigned Barkin to you. We looked at his teaching qualifications, and everything appeared to be in order, so we signed off on his being your tutor."

Then Mickey asked to be alone with Kim. Mickey explained that Minnie was both his primary and favorite receiver. Some would believe that Minnie might get jealous because Kim is pretty, but Minnie realizes that if another receiver was open or had a better chance for a reception, Mickey will throw to that receiver. Some quarterbacks will have more than one favorite receiver to throw to. Mickey then told Kim about the struggles he had with her predecessor, Max. Max, he explained, didn't have half the abilities and killer instinct that Kim possessed. In 2005, Max averaged _only_ 35 yards receiving offense per game. "So far this season, Kim," Mickey told her, "you're averaging _almost four times_ that." He then told Kim about the infamous game against HB in 2005, where Disney blew a 24-point second-half lead, losing 38-34. The key play was that third-down play in the last two minutes of the game that ended in Mickey's getting hit by Vincent Van Ghoul, causing a spectacular fumble, resulting in Snagglepuss' TD on the fumble return. Seeing Snagglepuss race into the endzone made Mickey want to vomit, he told her. It was right then and there that he decided that he _must_ have her on this team. Finally, he asked her the 64,000 question, what do you _really_ want to do? Kim thought for a moment, then said, "My place is here. I was simply being selfish, and not looking at the big picture. If I left, I'd be betraying my friends back in Middleton, my family, this organization that has been so good to me, and last but not least, you. I'm staying, Mickey. I could never abandon you. I am a Disney All-Star and will _always_ be a Disney All-Star. I'm so ashamed of myself." Then she broke down and cried for a good fifteen minutes or so. Mickey left her and talked to Mrs. Possible and Pebbles while Kim composed herself. After Kim had finished crying, Mickey returned and asked her about her thoughts on Ron Stoppable, her best friend and sidekick. Kim recited an incident she had with him: About a year before, Kim had to disrobe and change costumes in front of Ron. Ron, ever the gentleman, covered his eyes and looked the other way. Other boys would _kill_ to see her disrobe in front of them, but not Ron. As long as she lived, she would never forget that. However, moments later, she had to stop him from entering a ladies' room with her. Both laughed at her story. Then Mickey informed that they was thinking about bringing Ron on board as well, and what she thought of the idea. Kim was delighted to hear this. She then apologized for her selfish attitude of late. Mickey told her, "Don't worry about it. Such thoughts are perfectly normal. Hey, everyone, at one time or another, has second thoughts on playing here. If they didn't, then there was something wrong with them." Kim now felt so much better about her role on the Disney team. Tomorrow, she would go and undo her decision to leave.

The first thing Kim did the next morning was to call the Five's A Mob Currents office in Miami and asked to speak to the player personnel representative. She'd changed her mind, she told him. Thanks, but no thanks, she said, and hung up before the guy could get in another word. Then she had to attend a press conference the team had set up.

Mickey started the conference by reading a short statement. When he finished, Kim came to the microphone and answered the media's questions. One of the reporters there was one Taffy Dare. Taffy, in the late 1970's, was a member of the Teen Angels, an all-female mystery group that also included Captain Caveman. After the Teen Angels went their separate ways, she joined the Hanna-Barbera All-Stars. HB players to this day still called her "Daffy Taffy" because it seemed she couldn't tell the difference between a penalty flag and a first down marker. After a three-year career with the team, she left HB and got into broadcasting, first working as a radio disc jockey, then her current job, a TV news reporter. Taffy was currently the beat reporter covering the HB All-Stars. She was in the area covering the charity event that Pebbles attended, and was assigned to cover this story. It was also reputed that she was seeing Latin star Gil Lopez for a couple of years, but (or so it was claimed) she broke up with him before She-Ra was introduced to him. Taffy's appearance hadn't changed one bit from her Teen Angels days, right down to her hairdo and the green minidress she wore.

"Zowie, Kim," Taffy began in her high-pitched voice of hers. Taffy liked to use the word "zowie" a lot, about as much as Shego likes to use the word "wacked". She then stated her question: "Why did you decide to leave Disney in the first place? Did you do it for spite? Did you do it for money?" she asked, quoting almost verbatim a line from an old Eagles song. Taffy finished her question: "What then made you decide to stay?"

"Well, duhhhHHH," Kim replied. "I was like sick of being overlooked on pass plays in favor of Minnie. I like decided to go to the Currents down in Miami where, I was like certain to be able to like contribute more. Mickey, he's like having a cow because I'm like thinking of leaving, see, so he like comes and talks me out of leaving. He like made see that I'm like a Disney All-Star and will always be a Disney All-Star. So, you can like put that on your airwaves and broadcast it." Kim was satisfied with her response. She couldn't have put it better if she was Barbara Walters.

Once the crisis over her leaving was put behind her, Kim could turn her attention full time to the business of playing football for Disney. During the regular season, there are no bye weeks. Some teams can travel as far as 6000 miles for their next game. Between games, practices and travel for road games, Kim had quite a load to deal with. Keeping up her grades, she had to give up her cheerleading duties, and someone else had to save the world until the season ended. But her tutor slash chaperone did keep a stiff upper lip with his remarks and attitude, but was just as hard on Kim now more than ever.

Kim dealt with it the only way she could. Kim realized that she wasn't alone. She learned The Current Five's A Mob squad were also teenagers too as were the Ninja Turtles and the Power Rangers. In the Mob's case, their tutors and chaperones helped to set aside and created a balance between schoolwork, football practice, and free time. These kids did however have to sacrifice extra-curricular activities. But these teens got paid to play as well as the chance to go to college on a full scholarship.

Minnie was quite helpful in aiding Kim on her duties as a wide receiver. She helped her in practice getting down all the plays in the playbook. And told Kim that the best part of playing in this league was the use of trick plays, all teams are encouraged to use them. Minnie also pointed out that it's done to keep the fans interested that and cheap ticket prices doesn't hurt.

Minnie said in confidence, "Our league isn't in this strictly for money, we do this to thrill fans in the stands and on TV. We entertain America in a very unique way, and these special trick plays help us to accomplish this." Kim was grateful to Minnie for her words and her help. Kim got Mickey to get Mr. Barkin off her back long enough to enjoy her time with this. But she would keep her other activities current as well.

As the season wore on, Kim got to see how some of the other teams are. In week 3, Kim played against The Mob and saw what she had learned. They enjoyed themselves she thought to herself, they also didn't look or felt stressed out. In week 7 against The Masters of Power, she saw She-Ra for the first time and discovered for herself what Mulan told her that night at the Latin party. Kim was impressed by her abilities, looks and other attributes.

But Kim was more impressed with Adora, She-Ra's alter ego who single handedly kicked all of the team's second half points to win, then she saw She-Ra do it again in week 12. Kim's stats varied from week to week. But she expected that by being the secondary receiver. One week her stats were impressive, the next week, they weren't.

Then on other occasions Kim caught the pass that scored and other times didn't. In week 6, Kim laid witness to Minnie's best game ever as she caught 16 passes for 445 yards and 5 touchdowns. Kim caught 11 passes for 139 yards and no touchdowns. Kim realized and learned that small contributions helped to reap big rewards. But in the final week of the season, Kim excelled to have the best game of her young career. She caught 9 passes for 199 yards and got 1 touchdown while Minnie didn't. Minnie had 10 catches for only 133 yards.

Now that a new season is about to begin, Kim's sophomore year will she hopes to be more rewarding and fulfilling than her rookie year. She really has nothing to worry about, she has got a regular starting job in this league and she hopes not to disappoint. Although Kim had over 1600 receiving yards and 8 touchdowns, many NFL players would say that those are great stats for a secondary receiver. Then again, they would even think it is awesome for a primary receiver. And Kim was delighted to hear that her best friend and sidekick, Ron Stoppable would be joining the team as well. Now Kim would have Ron to talk to, and to keep her company. And yes, Ron has to endure Mr. Barkin's study table sessions as well. But with the two of them attending study table together, it won't as difficult as when Kim had to face Barkin alone, and that makes her happiest of all.

What people fail to realize that in the USCFL, they play an 18 game schedule as opposed to the 16 game schedules the NFL plays. Some of these stats might sound padded to some, in reality people have to think that the more games you play, the higher and better your stats will be.

Mickey Mouse is the coach as well as the quarterback. He felt he made a good choice to bring in the teenaged crime fighter. He can count on her to be there if Minnie isn't. But at times out of force of habit, Mickey throws to Minnie even if Kim is wide open. It might not be intentional, it happens to all quarterbacks in any league at any level. 2007 will mark Disney's Silver Anniversary. And they want the ultimate prize of gold to go with that silver. And for them, the sitch can't be any plainer as anything is possible with Kim Possible aboard.

**SO**** THE END?**


End file.
